


Directions

by Ricksbowlegs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aaron is flustered, Daryl is too blunt, M/M, Painful sex aftermath, Rickyl Writers' Group, and uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricksbowlegs/pseuds/Ricksbowlegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little idea I couldn't shake off.</p><p>Daryl asks Aaron for some...directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Directions

**Author's Note:**

> *** Edited, cuz I fucked up a little. 
> 
> New Rickyl fic. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Unbeta'd.
> 
> Disclaimer: NOT my characters...sadly. Don't make profit from it.

Aaron hurried home after getting delayed by Olivia in the pantry. Daryl had asked him to help him with something and he was already half an hour late.

“I’m so sorry. I had to help Olivia with something in the pantry,” he explained as he spotted the hunter pacing around in his porch, smoking and looking very much annoyed, but he knew by now that that was Daryl’s natural attitude.

“s’fine,” Daryl grunted, brushing off his apology and flicking his burnt out cigarette but toward the street. Aaron would have to pick that up later.

“Well…what is this so important matter you needed to discuss?” Aaron asked leaning on the railing and smiling kindly, showing the hunter he had his utmost attention.

“It ain’t easy t’say so I’m just gonna say it,” Daryl huffed. 

Aaron nodded, giving him an encouraging smile.

“Thing is, me an’ Rick…we’re together,” the hunter said.

Aaron smiled knowingly, “That’s great, Daryl―”

Daryl continued. “But we ain’t done nothin’ physical…yet.”

“Okay…?” Aaron asked with caution.

“Rick said he wants to do it tonight,” Daryl blurted out.

Aaron smiled a bright smile. “He does?”

“Yeah, but I’ve never done it with a guy, n’ I was wonderin’ if ya could give me some directions,” Daryl said.

“Oh, you mean…oh,” Aaron said awkwardly.

“Is it too weird? ‘Cuz ya can say no,” Daryl was quick to add.

“No, no. I’m happy to help.” Aaron replied though he couldn’t deny he was a bit uncomfortable. “So…how do you plan on doing it? Who’s going to be doing the…?”

“Fucking?” Daryl said casually. Aaron blushed and nodded. “Me. Wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

“Oh, okay,” Aaron said tightly and started pacing slowly around the porch. “Okay. Well…If you’re the one doing the…most active part…then you should know it’s very important to get him ready before you do anything.”

Daryl scratched his head, looking confused. “Ready? For like…”

“For _you_ ,” Aaron vaguely explained. 

Daryl had no clue what he was talking about. “Be more specific.”

“More specific?” he swallowed hard.

“Yeah,” Daryl said. “Like…tell me exactly what I gotta do.”

“Alright,” he sighed and tried to keep his nerves under control. “Well…is this Rick’s first time?”

“Course not. He has a kid,” the older man grunted.

He chuckled. “With a man, I mean.” 

“Oh? Yeah, his first,” Daryl nodded.

“Well then…the first thing you need to know is that it’s going to be a completely new experience to him…and you need to get him through it so that he’s comfortable and he knows he can trust you.”

“He knows he can trust me,” Daryl rasped.

“That’s good. That’s…very good,” Aaron said nervously as Daryl eyed him through his dangerous looking eyes. He cleared his throat. “So…once you’ve got him comfortable: in a bed, with a pillow under his head…and just…anything that you know would make him feel comfortable and safe.”

“He feels safe with me,” Daryl gruffed.

“That―that’s great. I’m sure he does. Use that. Tell him he’s safe with you and let him know that you’d never hurt him―”

“Course I’d never hurt ‘im,” the hunter huffed, interrupting him. “Why do I even need t’tell ‘im that?”

Aaron sighed. “Daryl, this is all about him feeling safe and comfortable about what’s going to happen next. Just say it. It doesn’t matter if he already knows. He’s probably going to be nervous so say it to keep him calm and relaxed.”

“I can do that,” Daryl gruffed.

“Well, now that you have him calmed…you can precede to…um…pr―prepare him,” he stuttered.

“How do I do that?” the older man asked with childish curiosity.

Aaron could feel the sweat forming in his forehead and his fisted palms. “Um…well…this is the part where you use … your fingers.”

“My fingers?” Daryl frowned. Aaron was starting to think Daryl hadn’t done any of it before; not with male or a female.

“Yes. You need to make sure…you don’t hurt Rick.”

“How could I hurt ‘im?” Daryl’s frowned deepened.

“With your…” Aaron said all flustered and gestured toward the archer’s crotch area.

“It ain’t gonna hurt ‘im,” Daryl scoffed.

“Yes…if he’s not properly…um… stretched.”

“Okay…so I stretch ‘im with mah fingers,” Daryl said bluntly.

“Yes,” Aaron breathed out, “exactly.”

“How’d I do that?”

He was starting to doubt his generous offer to help them with anything they needed.

The recruiter cleared his throat again. “You make him get used to…having something… up _there_ …until his muscles relax.”

“With one finger?” Daryl asked.

Aaron’s blush deepened if possible. “Yeah―no…Yes. At first…you use only one.”

“I gotta use more than one?” the hunter asked, stepping closer to him.

“Yes, Daryl. Rick is supposed to fit _you_ inside him and I’m sure your…” he awkwardly gestured down at Daryl’s crotch, “is thicker than just a couple of fingers.”

“Oh? Yeah. I’m thick.”

“Well―there you go…” he said, swallowing thickly. He was sure his face was completely red by then.

“So what do I do with my fingers?”

He took a deep breath before talking. “Well… the first thing you need to do…at this point Rick should be lying on the bed…with his legs spread so you can have… better access to his… _parts_.”

“’kay…so he’s lying down, spread open. What next?” Daryl bluntly said. Aaron tried his best to block the mental image of Rick laid out in such a vulnerable position.

“Next you want to―oh, lube! Lube is very important. You want to coat your fingers with lube.”

“kay…so then do I shove my finger up in there?”

“No!” Aaron yelled a bit too loudly.

Daryl frowned. “Why not? I kinda wanna do that now.”

“I mean―yes―but not just yet. First you need to make him get used to the idea of what’s going to happen next.”

“―shoving my finger in his ass?”

“Yeah. You just…tease him at first,” he explained. Daryl’s eyes narrowed in confusion. He sighed. “Just…circle his entrance…tap it lightly with your fingertips. Don’t just ram your finger in. Go in slowly, gradually. You can dip your fingertip in then pull it out, then do it again, until you feel the resistance decreasing and you are sure enough you can insert your finger in fully. You can thrust in and out until he says it’s fine to insert another one.”

“So―I take it slow.”

“Yes, finger by finger. And make sure you ask him if anything is hurting or if he needs you to stop.”

“”Right, sure. So how many fingers should I use?”

Aaron looked down. “Depends.”

“On what?”

The blush spread down his neck and he rubbed the back of it with his hand. “On… how tight he is, how big you are…”

“I’m pretty big,” Daryl said casually. He didn’t seem to be bragging at all.

“Well…then you should use three fingers minimum. You can use four if he’s still too tight,”

“What do I do then?”

“Now…now you can…use y―your…” he stuttered again.

“Cock?” Daryl blurted.

“Yeah,” he said, relieved Daryl had said it instead of him. “That, but like before, don’t just go in in one go. Take your time and make sure he’s comfortable or if he’s in pain. If he is in any pain, you should stop, let him adjust, caress him, kiss him, pay attention to his …parts…and then go on. But only if he tells you it’s okay to do so. And use plenty of lube.”

“Kay. So slow.”

“Yes. Keep in mind it’s the pace he’s comfortable with the one you should follow. Go along with the rhythm he’s comfortable with.”

“Kay…n’ what ‘bout his prostate?” Daryl asked suddenly and Aaron chocked on his own spit.

“Oh? Yes. That’s a very important part,” he said once he was done coughing. “Try to find it with your fingers. It should be in his inner wall behind his bladder. It’s a small bundle of tissue, but you should be able to feel it. You should aim your thrusts upward against his pelvis, so you make sure you hit it every time you go in.”

“Alright…thanks fer the help,” Daryl gruffed and left hastily. Aaron smiled at his retreating form.

 

He didn’t hear from Daryl till the next day in the afternoon when he spotted him gutting an animal in his own porch.

“Daryl?”

“Oh, hey,” Daryl said without parting his attention from his task.

He stood there awkwardly. “Um…How are you?”

“Good. Ya?” Daryl shrugged.

“I’m fine.”

He didn’t know how to ask without feeling like a complete creep but he’d follow Daryl’s example and be blunt about it, making sure they were alone.

“So…how did it go?” he asked, stepping up on the first step.

“What?” Daryl looked up to meet his gaze, squinting as the sun rays hit his eyes.

“The…sex,” he whispered, looking around nervously.

“Oh, that. Great. Did everythin' ya told me,” Daryl said, and continued his task.

“And… was it good for him as well?”

“Yeah...” Daryl shrugged.

“You don’t sound too sure,” he frowned.

“I did what ya told me. Started slow. But he’s a stubborn son of a bitch,” Daryl explained as he looked at him again, using his hand holding the knife to gesture. 

Aaron waited for a more articulated answer but Daryl didn’t seem to think he needed one. “And…?”

“Told me to stop bein’ a pussy and just fuck ‘im…so I did.”

“How is he now?”

“Limpin’.” 

Aaron shook his head and sighed. “Daryl…you were supposed to go slow even if he told you otherwise.”

“Huh? Didn’ catch that,” Daryl shrugged.

“Yeah…I guess I didn’t tell you that.”

“Hi, Aaron,” Rick said as he came out to the porch too suddenly for Aaron to run away as he so wanted to. He was visibly limping and there was a tiny grimace plastered in his face as he walked up to the railing to lean on it.

“Rick! Hey. Hi,” He greeted awkwardly. “Hey!”

“Is there anything you need?” Rick asked politely after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Daryl started. “He came to ask about―” 

“―Next recruiting run,” he blurted out before Daryl could say anything he shouldn’t.

“Oh? I’ll leave you to it then. Bye. It was nice seeing you,” Rick smiled and went back inside. He seemed so different from the bearded feral-like man who had punched him unconscious just a couple of weeks ago. And in spite the limping and evident pain, Rick seemed quite content.

Aaron said goodbye to both man and hurried to get away from them. He sighed as he got home; finally safe from Daryl’s dangerous mouth, then shook his head to himself. 

Well…at least he tried to help.


End file.
